


Smile at me instead

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, angst and no comfort really for someone, it's ouma not oma you fools, komaeda still has luck, ouma is a damn good friend, poor boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: After hearing an argument between his best friend and his boyfriend, Ouma goes up to check on his friend (with an unplanned slumber party of course)Cause that's what best friends do right?Not that every time he has to come over after seeing him cry, his heart would start to hurt along with him.(story is better than summary I promise you )





	Smile at me instead

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with some more angst whups but I absolutely love komahina and kouma so I did both in one go- just not happy..yeaa
> 
> this is dedicated to the wonderful kouma artist miinuii on Tumblr for providing such love artwork of the boys <3

They’re fighting again, a door is slammed and footsteps can be heard in the dorm room above his. This was the second time this week that he’s heard that door slammed by a certain someone after a heated argument. Not that it was any business as to what they were fighting about, even if he was a little shit to all the other classes that attended Hope’s Peak University, including his own. But this time the footsteps that usually placed for an hour back and forth had stopped early. Then just a soft thud.

**PantaFucker:** _You ok up there?_

He wasn’t usually so forward, but dealing with the other on something like this he couldn’t afford to see the other do something irrational. 

**Ko-chan:** _Yes. Did I wake you?_

**PantaFucker:** _Of course not! U know a supreme leader nvr sleeps!!_

**Ko-Chan:** _Right, my mistake. My apologies for assuming._

Frowning, he looks up at the ceiling then to his snack stash on the side of his desk. With a determined mind, he gets up grabbing a handful of the sweets he had saved for a special occasion (there were several sweet chocolates and some salty snacks for the other after learning what he favored) and heads out to the other’s room. Rather he just had a comfy set of clothes and some crocs (he wasn’t still sure how Komaeda found them for his birthday, but he wore them everyday proudly. Not that he’d ever admit it though.), he was sure Komaeda wouldn’t mind at all.

**PantaFucker:** _Open your doooooooor Ko-chan before my arms fall off!_

He types it out quickly with one hand, fingers tapping away at the screen as he leans on the door frame to keep from his armful of snacks from falling. The door quickly swings open revealing a very red faced, confused boy. “Ouma-kun what are you-”

The shorter boy passes by him, “Jeez why would I not be here? To have a slumber party of course!” He throws the pile of sugary goods onto the bed and plops down beside them already picking up a candy bar. 

Komaeda blinks, shutting the door. “I didn’t think we were supposed to have a sleepover tonight.” He brings his arms closer to himself, looking all about five seconds from fall apart. Ouma knew a liar when he saw one, that fake smile had said it all as soon as he opened his mouth. Something bad had happened. His heart clenches in his chest, “That’s because I just decided now that we’re going to have one!” 

“Ah..Okay if you say so.” He takes a seat beside him with a polite smile.  
“Ya know Komaeda-chan, if there’s something bothering you, you can tell me. I won’t tell anyone, I swear on my super secret army!” He crosses his hand over his heart, “If I am to break this promise I shall die in shame! See so you can tell me if you want!” 

“I wouldn't want to bother you with..My issues. Thank you though, I just couldn’t bother you with problems with someone so worthless when you can be focusing on something else better.” 

Ouma frowns, laying his head across his lap casually. “You’re not a bother at all! If you were I would have never shared my secret stash with you! A supreme leader’s stash of goodies is his pride and joy! If you want I’d even let you be my second in command!” 

His smile widens a bit more, looking down at him with those big eyes that did things to his heart. “I’ll think about that, I’m sure you wouldn’t want me as a second in command though.”

“Of course I would! I wouldn’t have said anything if I didn’t. Do you not believe me?? How mean my beloved Komaeda-chan is calling me a liar!” He starts to sniffle, big tears welling up.

“No, no! I didn’t say you were a liar. I just- I’m not good enough to be trusted with anything.” 

His tears dried up instantly, voice serious. “Who said you weren’t good enough?”

He shakes his head, “No one, just stating facts.” _Liar, Hinata said something to make you feel this way right? That idiot had such a wonderful boyfriend who cared for him and would give him the world. Hell, Komaeda looked down upon reserves yet Hinata wormed his way into his heart before Ouma even had the chance to. Being two years younger really sucked sometimes._

“Did he say something to hurt you again?” This wasn’t the first Ouma had gone up to his room after a fight for a ‘sleepover’. It was just an excuse to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid again like trying to hurt himself. Komaeda had a lot of issues with social cues, his self-esteem, among other little things- but his heart was in the right place. Even if it took a year for Ouma himself to understand some of it (not that he was an open book himself, but Komaeda was the closest person to getting to know him rather than Amami but that was just because they were friends throughout high school.) 

Komaeda bites down on his lower lip, “He didn’t mean it. He was just angry, I pushed him a little too far again.” That was an excuse he used often when they fought. What Ouma would do to give the older boy a piece of his mind when it came to putting blame on Komaeda. He seemed like a guy that constantly needed validation and just so completely average? Just a plain boy that somehow caught his upperclassman’s attention and heart, what did he even see in him anyways? 

“Ya know I could just have one of my guys take him out easily the next time he makes you cry.” Komaeda’s face was horrified. “Juuuuuuust kidding, I wouldn’t want my beloved to cry even more over losing his own beloved.” The words felt like acid on his tongue. 

“As much as I would appreciate that, I don’t think taking Hinata-kun out would be a good idea.” He runs a hand through his hair, yawning. He had bags under his bloodshot eyes, dried tears on his cheek, and still tried to smile down at him. “Ouma-kun I know it’s not very hostly of me to fall asleep on you but do you think we could get to the sleep part of the sleepover?” 

He raises up, grabbing a blanket for the older boy, “Here Komaeda-chan you sleep, supreme leaders don’t get any ‘cause of all the things we have to oversee so you just sleep tight!” 

With a small, sleepy smile he lies back on the pillows. “Thanks Ouma-kun you’re really such a kind friend.”

_And that’s all he’ll ever be._ Just the good friend to the older guy that had more problems with his self-esteem than he had insults for his own classmates. The guy that had helped him out in studies when he was struggling without ever doubting him in his lies and teasing. Someone who- who he had grown to care about even with his own walls stacked up high. Not that Komaeda would prob and probe at them. He wasn’t pushy, no he was kind in his own adorably cute Komaeda way. 

It wasn’t fair. _It wasn’t fair at all!_

He could do much, much better than Hinata. Komaeda deserved the damn world (more than the world deserved him that was for sure, he’s been through enough).

He swallows thickly, giving him his own glimpse of a smile. “Yea, good night Komaeda-chan.” 

With that the other boy is out like a light with how exhausted he was, leaving Ouma to his thoughts. 

_Thoughts he’d rather not face._

Quickly he kicks his shoes off, slipping under the covers beside Komaeda. Watching how now his puffy face had started to regain its pale color he sighs softly. He really had been crying all out hadn’t he? Pushing a strand from over his eyes, he presses a small kiss to his forehead. 

“Even if he won’t always be there for you, I promise I will Komaeda-chan. And that’s the truth, no lies about that.” 

-

When Ouma sees Komaeda again the next day he hand in hand with Hinata, laughing at something he said it seems. He’s smiling so brightly, cheeks flushed a light pink as he pulled over closer to the shorter male as they make their way off campus. The sight itself is **sickening** , his heart clenching tightly in his chest. It hurt so much to see him so happy with the other, but if Komaeda is happy then he’s happy for him too.

Turning the other direction, he picks up his pace towards some of his other friends. Providing a good distraction for the moment would ease his pain right? If he just kept ignoring it, it’d go away eventually. (he really, really hated liars. Yet here he was being the biggest one he knew)

With a giant grin on his face he waves over to the two males ahead of him, “Heeeey Siahara-chan, Amami-chan! Wait for me!” 

He just had to keep trying. 

It’d go away eventually, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa I hope you all enjoyed my angst and ah hopefully Ouma wasn't too ooc? I still need some practice on him! 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and criticism is always appreciated!  
> Til next time! <3


End file.
